April Showers
by Purple Archer
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione wonders why few flowers fall from the tree whenever the wind blows. Set during seventh year. HGSS with a little HGRW.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...**

**Author's Note: I dedicate this to wafledreams... i know you can relate :p**

**This is supposed to be my birthday treat to you readers:) I was inspired by my birth flower which is April Showers. **

**April Showers**

She was not always like that. Before, she was full of life but now it seemed like she died too. Now that Ron Weasley was gone, Hermione felt as if her whole life shattered. Ron and Hermione looked like a promising couple. But everything went horribly wrong one night…

_It was the eve of the final battle against Voldemort. The Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters were fighting one another in the graveyard where the Riddle Family was buried. At last, Harry Potter was dueling with the Dark Lord._

"_So, Harry Potter, are you ready to surrender?" said Voldemort in his cold voice. He laughed cruelly at Harry's state. _

"_Never!" shouted Harry although every fiber of his body wanted to end the pain that he was suffering. _

_Voldemort's face looked uglier. "Never? I shall teach you manners before you die!"_

_Harry prepared in his mind the strongest Shield Charm he could conjure but Voldemort's wand was not directed to him. It was pointing at Hermione. She was busy fighting Bellatrix Lestrange so she did not notice Voldemort aiming at her. _

_Ron, who finished off Draco Malfoy noticed that Voldemort was going to kill Hermione. He ran towards her and…_

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

_Hermione gasped as she fell to the ground. She felt arms around her. She turned to face whoever dragged her down. She suddenly screamed when she saw Ron's blank blue eyes. Ron saved her life. He shielded her from the Killing Curse. She screamed into the night. _

"_Ron! Please, don't leave me! I love you! Ron!" sobbed Hermione into Ron's chest. She knew it was pointless. Ron was already dead._

_Harry faced Voldemort with fury vibrating from the core of his body. "How dare you kill my best friend? You took so much from me! My parents and now Ron! I'll show you how to feel pain!" shouted Harry with rage._

_Harry turned his wand to Voldemort and he put his soul and being into the spell that would finish Voldemort completely. The spell was so strong that Voldemort's Shielding Charm broke. He burst into flames and he shrieked in agony. The remaining Death Eaters who were still alive clutched their left forearms in pain. The Dark Mark was burning into nothingness. The Death Eaters were captured by Aurors. _

_Harry went to Hermione's side. He cried as he saw Ron's fallen body. "Hermione, we can't do anything about him anymore. He's dead." _

_Hermione could not speak because of the pain she was feeling. Harry understood her. He hugged her as if to lessen each other's agony._

After Voldemort's downfall, Hogwarts was opened again and students were continuing their lives after the nightmare. Almost everyone moved on, that is except Hermione. Everyone noticed her intense sadness. She was not raising her hand and paying attention in class and she was usually found sitting under the April Showers tree and staring into space.

Harry moved on but it was difficult. He lost almost everyone he loved – his parents, Sirius, and Ron. He was alarmed by Hermione's depression. He wanted to make Hermione move on but he did not know how.

* * *

After her class, she went to the April Showers tree and sat under it. She remembered all the memories that she and Ron shared. She cried knowing that Ron would never come back and that she would end up all alone in the world. This was becoming a habit of hers and everyone was beginning to think that was normal. But she always wondered why few April Showers fell whenever the wind blew.

Snape, finally freed of his servitude to Voldemort was walking on the grounds when he noticed Hermione sitting under the tree. "That stupid girl, wasting her time brooding on her pain," he muttered. He watched her from a distance. His heart wrenched in pain when he saw tears falling down on her cheeks. He missed the old Hermione – her rosy cheeks, bright brown eyes, incessant hand waving during recitation, and enthusiasm for studies. Oh how he wanted to comfort her, to embrace her with all his might, to kiss her, and to make her move on. _It wasn't time. She's still not ready to move on. _He thought.

He was deeply annoyed when he found out that Hermione was dating that Ron Weasley. He was so jealous when he saw Hermione's eyes go very bright whenever she was talking to Ron. How he wished she would look at him that way. But that was impossible; she was in love with Ron. He kept his love for her and he never told a soul about it but he suspected Dumbledore knew. _You could never hide anything from that old man._

He contented himself by loving her from the shadows. Now that Ron was dead, he might have a chance. "It's still too soon. I can never take place Mr. Weasley," said Snape to himself. Whenever Hermione went to the April Showers tree, he would always watch her inconspicuously. This was becoming a habit of his. But he always wondered why few April Showers fell whenever the wind blew.

* * *

Harry went to Dumbledore's office. "Professor, I'm worried about Hermione. She's slipping away. I know that she was deeply hurt by Ron's death but can we do something about it?" said Harry helplessly.

"We can try at least to alleviate her pain. She needs someone to remind her that someone loved her like Mr. Weasley did," said Dumbledore.

"But Professor, I love Hermione as my sister. I never had a romantic interest in her. It couldn't be me."

"It isn't you Harry."

"Who?" asked Harry sounding curious.

"Professor Snape."

"What? Snape! He loves Hermione? But how?" yelped Harry.

"I know Severus well. The more he suppresses his feelings, the more I notice it. If you want proof Harry, look at the window," said Dumbledore lightly.

Harry went to the window and he saw Hermione under the tree. Snape was standing under another tree. His arms were crossed and he was looking at Hermione intently.

Harry took a deep breath. "Okay, Snape's in love with my best friend. Imagine that," said Harry flatly.

"I do have a plan to bring them together," said Dumbledore his blue eyes twinkling.

"All right Professor, I'm ready to hear it."

* * *

As usual, Hermione went to the April Showers tree and Snape watched her from a distant tree. Meanwhile, Harry went to the grounds to do the plan. He smiled at the sight of the both of them. He passed by Snape who did not even notice him. But when Harry got to Hermione's side, Snape woke up from his trance.

"Hey Hermione," greeted Harry.

"Hey," said Hermione not looking up at him.

Harry sat down next to her. "Nice day isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Hermione quietly.

"Hermione, I want you to know that Ron wouldn't like what you're doing to yourself. He would have liked to see you fighting, not wasting away. I know it's hard but eventually I moved on. You should move on."

"Harry, I'm trying to move on but I can't," her voice cracked. "I'm holding on to his memories because no one else loved me like him. I don't think anyone will."

"Don't say that Hermione."

She did not reply. She cried on Harry's shoulder and he put an arm around her.

Meanwhile, Snape was getting jealous. He wanted to separate the both of them apart and to take Hermione away from Harry. _How could I have been so stupid? I was too slow. Of course that Potter brat liked her. I couldn't let Potter take her away from me! _ He swore. Then he saw Harry disentangling himself from Hermione. He saw Harry kiss Hermione's forehead. That made him burn with anger. "That's it! He crossed the line!" he growled.

Snape marched where Harry and Hermione sat together. "Five points from Gryffindor!" he spat.

"But why?" asked Harry innocently although he knew the reason.

"Don't give me a reason to take a hundred points! Go to your dormitory now!" said Snape angrily.

"Professor, we aren't doing anything wrong," said Hermione boldly.

"Hold your tongue, Miss Granger," said Snape dangerously.

"Let's go Hermione," said Harry taking Hermione's hand.

"No, Harry! You go ahead. I have to talk to Professor Snape."

Snape was taken aback at her answer. Harry shrugged and left them alone.

"Professor, why are you doing this?" asked Hermione calmly.

"Doing what exactly?"

"Tormenting me."

"How exactly am I doing that?" he smirked.

Hermione did not answer but merely smiled. Snape touched her face and she leaned into his touch.

"Hermione, I love you so much. I know I can never take the place of Ronald Weasley in your heart but I'm asking you to give me a chance," said Snape looking intently in her eyes.

"I'm ready to move on with you, Severus. I will love you with all my heart, Severus Snape," she smiled.

Snape put his arms around her waist and kissed her. Hermione felt as if life was flooding back to her. His kiss gave her a second life. The wind blew and they felt as if something was raining down on them. They broke apart and looked up. April Showers were falling on them generously.

"April Showers, it's the first time they fell so many. When I come here, a few of them fall whenever the wind blows," Hermione observed.

"I think this is a sign for both of us – a new life, a new hope," murmured Snape into her ear.

Harry and Dumbledore were watching them from the Hogwarts castle. "I told you jealousy would be the best plan," said Dumbledore sounding amused.

"Right you are, Professor," agreed Harry.

* * *

For you readers who are reading my two fan fics which are Yours Truly and Will You Wait For Me, I'll try to update as soon as I can since it's my summer vacation. All I need is your patience and support. :D If you haven't read those yet, I encourage you to read them. :p Before I forget, please review! 


End file.
